For many years and in many places, it has been the practice of horse lovers to laboriously polish their horse's hooves for exhibition purposes or for other important occasions. This has usually been done by using abrasive or cutting tools such as rasps or files to remove surface roughness from the hooves, and then, with sheets or strips of sandpaper, emery cloth, or other abrasive materials, gradually to reduce the surfaces to the point where polishing materials, such as crocus cloth, can be applied to impart the final high gloss thereto
Great care must be used with mechanical tools such as rasps, because of the danger of cutting into the sensitive portion under the surface, and creating the possibility of injury and infection to the animal.
Surprisingly, little has apparently been done toward reducing this task to an orderly, safe and efficient procedure. Such tools as might be useful for this purpose seem to have been designed with other functions in view, as a survey of existing art discloses.
Wright et al U.S. Pat. No. 1,455,559 discloses a rubbing block for mounting thereon sandpaper or other abrasive material. The block contains on the surface thereof shapes which enable a user to sand normally hard-to-get-at surfaces and contours. Wright has no relationship to the present invention, other than disclosing a tool for smoothing difficult surfaces.
Feuerstein U.S. Pat. No. 2,018,611 discloses a sanding tool which consists of a fiber block which has mounted on both principal faces thereof a "pad" of sheets of sandpaper or other abrasive material. When a sheet becomes worn, it can simply be removed and discarded, thus exposing a new sheet and a fresh surface for use. Feuerstein has no relationship to the present invention other than the shape and approximate size of the tool.
Thomas U.S. Pat. No. 2,036,107 discloses a holder for sandpaper, consisting of two blocks which are removably fastened to each other. The two blocks are tightened together to affix the sandpaper in place during use. The only relationship of Thomas to the present invention is that the working face of the block, under the sandpaper, is covered with cork or other resilient material.
Vanderveer U.S. Pat. No. 2,214,515 discloses a sanding tool which has a number of deep narrow parallel grooves therein, which extend nearly through the block. This enables the block to be bent or molded to conform to a non-planar surface, which can then be smoothed more easily than with sandpaper alone, or with sandpaper mounted on a flat block. Vandeveer has no relationship to the present invention, except for the concept of providing a sanding block which can be shaped to fit the contours of a non-planar surface.
Gerhan U.S. Pat. No. 2,414,036 discloses a sanding tool which can be shaped by finger pressure to adapt to other than planar surfaces. Gerhan has no relationship to the present invention except that his block can be formed of tough flexible rubber, which enables it to be conformed to an irregular surface.
Bonkowski U.S. Pat. No. 2,493,852 discloses a sanding tool having a somewhat elliptical longitudinal shape, which is covered with a resilient sleeve, over which is placed sandpaper. Bonkowski has no relationship to the present invention except for disclosing a resilient cushion between the block and the sanding material.
Bell et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,208 discloses a sanding tool for making use of an abrasive belt as the abrasive material. Bell et al have no relationship to the present invention except in the disclosure of a resilient cushion under the belt.
Valles U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,540 discloses a resilient sanding tool wherein a folded-up rubber strap holds an abrasive sheet on the outer surface thereof, which folded-up shape approximates the shape of the present invention. Valles discloses only the idea of a resilient, all-rubber block for sanding uneven surfaces.
A well-known sanding tool, available from the 3M Corporation, is fabricated of bits of natural or artificial sponge bindingly compressed into a block of convenient size to be held in the hand, with abrasive particles impregnated into the surfaces thereof. Unfortunately, this block disintegrates when wet, making it impractical for many uses, including the polishing of horse's hooves, where wetting enhances the abrasive action. Also, the abrasive material cannot be replaced; when it is worn smooth, the tool must be discarded.
None of the foregoing references, singly or in any obvious combination, discloses or suggests a kit for use by farriers, which includes a multiplicity of resilient blocks, each having an extended surface which has removably affixed thereon a particular one of several grades of abrasive material, wherein the multiplicity of blocks collectively represents a progression, from coarser to finer, of the abrasive material, the use of which, a buffing operation and in progression, imparts a high gloss to the hooves of horses.